Halo: The Great Hyperspace War
by They Call Me Darth
Summary: In Halo, it's 2619. In the Old Republic, it's 4935 years before Star Wars IV. The UNSC has been brought into The Great Hyperspace War and has found the mystery of The Force.rnR&R!


"Halo: The Great Hyperspace War"

Mr. Derp

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me; it is the property of Bungie, Microsoft GameStudios and Lucas Film Ltd. I'm just making a little story for fun. Please do not sue me.

Author's Note: Yes, I did use names and places found in some Star Wars movies, games, and books. Sometimes it is easier to use pre-existing names and places. You try to make up original things. It isn't easy. Enjoy my story!

The Old Republic Destroyer _Storm Hawk_ emerged from hyperspace with a silent bang. Grand Admiral Saul Bendak surveyed the roughly U-shaped bridge, and looked intently at the new crew.

"New crew and ship for Saul, is it?" He thought silently to himself. He'd blown the _Zealot_, his third ship, to Hell just two weeks ago, and he'd been given the _Storm Hawk_. He would have been court-martialed, but he was a tactical genius, so he was too valuable to The Great Hyperspace War.

"Status," Bendak barked loudly to the new and inexperienced crew.

"Engines running half power, Admiral," Lieutenant Jorus, the pilot, called back. Jorus was a small young man with short sandy blonde hair. He was only out of the Academy for three weeks. Saul hoped Jorus had excellent piloting skills, or he would last long enough to get blown out of the sky.

"Turbolaser batteries read as full charged, sir," Lieutenant Hall, the weapons officer, reported. Hall was a very beautiful young woman in her mid-twenties. She had only two weeks clocked on a ship.

"Reactors running 100 percent, Admiral," Lieutenant Kayrath said calmly. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and neatly trimmed jet-black hair. Apparently, from what fellow officers said about him, was that he very rarely smiled and followed protocol to the exact letter. The Admiral admired that.

"Comm systems green, sir" Lieutenant Silva reported in. Silva was a former Army "grunt", but was discharged around a year ago, but enlisted with the Republic Navy eight months ago. At least Silva had combat experience.

"Alright crew," The Grand Admiral announced to the crew on the bridge in a tone that was cold and had the hard edge of command laced in it. "We'll be in the Vena-Par system in ten minutes! The Sith have set up a large shipyard there. We are going to destroy the docks. Don't worry; we'll have Jedi helping with this chore. Storm Hawk: Battle stations!"

There was a chorus of "Aye Ayes" following that order, and the ship jumped to flank speed and a small evil smile spread across the Admiral's face.

Today was going to be a glorious day, indeed.

The UNSC cruiser _Eclipse_ left the space dock at the area that only held "Halo", the first one, only five weeks ago. The horrible ring had been found by that legendary soldier known only as the Master Chief. The Master Chief had been dead for nearly two decades. He died at the age of sixty-three. March 18, 2556. 15.27 hours. Military Standard Calendar. He sacrificed himself by flying a Longsword bomber carrying a Nova super-nuclear bomb, in to the engines of a Covenant super-destroyer fifteen kilometers long. The resulting explosion killed the ship, the Prophets on it, the Covenant special forces, and whatever other weapons it carried on it.

The Covenant died that day. Not completely, however. It didn't have a central command, so the UNSC thought it was over at that point.

They were wrong.

In 2608 the Covenant warriors came back. They were much different than before. They seemed to have cross-bread with the Flood. Creating a race of very intelligent, and incredibly strong and brutish, sick and twisted animals.

Captain Banks sighed quietly to himself. He hated the damned war. It wasn't even a holy war like before, now it was revenge.

The _Eclipse_ dropped out of Slipspace and the sublights kicked in. The ship was approaching a very large... thing in deep space. It looked almost like a Slipspace event horizon, but much larger. It was rotating at a slow rate.

"Vanja, what the hell is that?" He asked the AI on the ship.

"Hmm. It isn't a black hole," Vanja the ship's AI replied in a feminine silk-smooth voice. "It isn't natural, either. We should get closer. It doesn't seem to have any gravity."

The _Eclipse_ glided toward the rip in space.

"We shouldn't get this close," Bank's said to the AI. "Zahn, pull the ship aw-"

The ship got sucked into the rift.

A flash played across the Vena-Par system. But Grand Admiral Bendak thought it was only a ship firing, but instead he saw another ship emerge into the battle field. It had neither Sith nor Republic markings on the ship. Instead in small white letters it had the words "UNSC" painted on the starboard and port flank. Saul had never seen anything like it.

Captain Banks was dumped into the middle of a shooting gallery. There were two factions firing on each other. There was a lone ship laying siege to what looked like shipyards. The forces firing at the single ship didn't look like they were damaging the ship at all.

"Where are we?" Banks yelled at the top of his lungs to the bridge crew.

Vanja replied calmly, "It seems as though we are in the middle of a battle, Captain"

"Tell me something I don't know!" He screamed at the AI.

"Well, we aren't in the same galaxy as we were before."

Bank's rage vanished instantly. "What?"

"As I said, we aren't in the same galaxy as we were before. It seems as though the "hole" in space, was a warp rift of sorts. It transported us here."

"I see," The Captain said. "Hail that lone ship!"

Yes, sir," The comm officer replied. "...Request acknowledged Captain. The commander will establish a COM link."

"Patch it through to the main screen, please." Banks asked. An image of a man in his mid-forties and close-cropped blue-black hair appeared.

"Name and rank, solider," The man demanded.

"Banks, Adam. Captain," The Captain said reluctantly.

"Where are you from?"

"I could ask the same about you."

"Don't be a smart-ass, Captain," The man snarled.

"I'm from Earth." Banks finally said.

"I've never heard of it. The man admitted. "I'm going to give you a set of coordinates and a galaxy map. Go to the specific location. Storm Hawk out."

The data downloaded and Banks barked an order to follow the coordinates, and Banks silently thought to himself as the ship entered Slipspace, "Why did I enlist?"


End file.
